Joyce Abestano is the lead star of Iskul Bukol
January 7, 2017 Joyce Abestano (school uniform) She is the newest and gorgeous high school sweetheart.'' Bida Best 2016'' second runner-up Joyce Abestano, a success of its high school student at Merry Knowledge Academe, is now a newest teen star of Secarats Artist Group, dubbed as the 'Comedy Princess' who always acted like a teen star as a high school girl. Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) Teaming up with some of today's hottest young stars from Secarats, fresh young faces from IBC and acclaimed veteran actors in their hands at comedy fare, Joyce leads its first-ever curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol with the 'Runaway Princess' Keith Cruz, the 'Comedienne Princess' Raisa Dayrit and veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez, dubbed as the 'King of All Media' in his very first TV sitcom. The undisputed 'Cosplay Queen' Alodia Gosiengfiao will also feature the curriculum-basd sitcom as a teacher of DIliman High School where she teached their classmates while the teen actor Patrick Destura plays the role as the very popular high school boy who develops a crush on Joyce. Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) The new Iskul Bukol which will be the first sitcom of IBC 13 partnered with Secarats Television as the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and revive the original 70s and 80s sitcom adopts a new format as the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom combining the basic education curriculum mix of public high school and situational comedy, which will focus on the hillarious side of high school life with the three pretty high school girls, a first in Philippine television, based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). The sitcom completes a new one - new casts (featuring three of today's hottest female teen stars), new characters (a mix of its high school students from junior and senior, all-female high school teachers and male principal, while several high school boys in the bulk of the high school classmates is made up of teens and young girls) and a new story that will focus on teaching and learning the lesson is the learner-centered high school teen story that will dominate the new Iskul Bukol is the public high school setting - Diliman High School. Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera sisters Joyce (Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Keith (Cruz), an ordinary high school teenager and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. They learn a valuable lesson in life for the classmates' friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in the public high school. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Ma'am Alodia (Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and teach the value of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Ma'am Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce. Completing the cast of the new Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Angelica Marañon, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa and Robby Mananquil. Also part of the sitcom are Cacai Bautista, Gian Sotto, Dang Cruz, Giselle Sanchez, Manny Castañeda, Matthew Mendoza, Caridad Sanchez, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Miguel David, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Aries Ace Espanola. Iskul Bukol airs Saturdays, 7:15pm to 8pm after PBA on IBC 13 and log on to the official website at iskulbukol.ibc.com.ph